


New Girls, New Problems

by Cgest



Category: Cody Simpson (Musician), gigi hadid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Online Dating, Tinder, boys, cody simpson - Freeform, gigi hadid - Freeform, life - Freeform, sigh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4415045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cgest/pseuds/Cgest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cody Simpson goes on a really cool Tinder date, and tries to be chill after 24 hours of no contact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Girls, New Problems

Cody Simpson tried not to stare at his phone. 

He couldn't help it. 

He just kept thinking about how cool and punk Halsey was. I mean sure, Halsey wasn't the first girl he had gone on a date with since Gigi had cheated on him with Joe fucking Jonas, but whatever you know? Cody was super posi and was not trying to kill his own vibe. 

He sat strumming his guitar, idling between panic and despair at all times. All they did was go on a two hour walk, he acted as if he took Halsey in his private jet to one of the 10 exotic islands he owns. He caught a glow out of the corner of his eye. 

It was just a text from Miley. Miley was a good spring board for feelings. He thought that after Liam she'd never be able to lead a normal life, she was just too busy being eclipsed by sadness. Miley was really into feeling herself. Cody wished he could do the same. 

Miley: :)))) bruh just smile!!!!!! wayne n I have that good good come over and CHILLLLLLLL. I also still have ur coat LOL ;)))

Cody didn't care about his $12,000 Ives Saint Laurent jacket. He just cared about why Halsey wasn't texting him back. Was it something he said? Something he didn't say? He knew she was a gemini and gemini's didn't like being told what to do, but he thought that just suggesting a date alternative was a cool idea. He wasn't TELLING her that that was what he wanted to do. Whatever, he thought. 

He texted Miley back. 

Cody: Haha Miley you're so goofy. I might just chill by myself today. I'm strumming some new tunes and I think I'm really on to something. xo. 

Cody threw his phone across the bed, angry at himself for letting Halsey fill his mind. He hadn't even wanted to go on that date but Justin Bieber just kept saying, "Cody, Cody, Cody, you have got to stop letting Gigi kill your vibes man. If I learned anything on my 2015 apology tour it's to just make peace with shit you know? So she's fucking Joe Jonas, who cares man. They were totally lame with their purity rings and last I heard Kevin was some secret dick pig in LA. Just let it wash over you my man, take Halsey out and have some fun." 

God, sometimes he really fucking hated Justin Bieber. 

Cody thought about how chill Halsey looked in a black and white striped jumper, her lipstick red like fake blood. She was wearing sunglasses at 8pm in LA and giving him shit for being 3 minutes late. 

"I'm sorry! I never run late, but god traffic was HORRIBLE." Halsey rolled her eyes. "Whatever, dweeb. My ass was on time" she said while throwing up a peace sign. She started walking forward and Cody lagged behind a few steps, ashamed that all he wanted to do to Halsey was take her in his arms and pet her hair. 

They walked 2 miles before he even realized they had gotten that far. They stopped off at a bookstore because he knew that even though Halsey was pretending she was super anti-mainstream, all she did was read YA in her spare time. 

"Hey look my autobiography is out." Halsey picked up a book with a lavender colored jacket and bold black text that said POOR FOLK across the front cover. Cody laughed really hard. He wished he could be as cool as her. He struggled to find a comeback. 

"Oh look here's its sequel." The book had a picture of an angel on it that said SWIMMING IN DEATH. Halsey just stared at him with a smirk on her face. "Um, yeah, you know you should probably lay off trying to tell jokes," she said while smiling at him and turning a corner. 

God, he wanted to eat her alive in the best way possible. 

Cody kept playing that scene over and over his thumb and index finger grazing strings while he was lost in thought. He prayed to every god possible that if Halsey would just text him back, that he would sell more albums than his house could store. He'd stop drunk dialing Gigi when he was sad, he'd even make amends with that rimjob Joe Jonas. He'd do ANYTHING. 

He remembered asking Halsey out midway through the first half of their date, and how he wanted to ask her out every day after that too. He forgot that being in like was supposed to be all Monarch butterflies floating around your stomach, putting on too much aftershave to impress someone, and pulling out all the stops. 

He remembered how she didn't want to kiss him goodbye because she was trying really hard "to be chill", and how she texted him immediately when she got home. They spent the rest of the night texting about Pop-Tarts and breakfast cereal. 

Where did he go wrong? 

Another glow caught his eye. 

Justin: How wuz ur date dude? Skrillex and I are going to Avalon come vibe

Cody threw on another $12,000 Ives Saint Laurent jacket. He thought about the last song he wrote, New Problems, and how right it was. He had a new girl, well, at least he thought he did, and all she was doing so far was giving him new problems.


End file.
